Coffee and Tea
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: When Terra returns to the Titans, everyone seems to trust her except Raven. Will the empath open up to her over a cup of tea?


A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. Takes place after Things Change. This is in NO WAY a TerraxRaven thing. Please enjoy the story!

**Coffee and Tea**

The day Terra helped the Titans defeat the monster that had attacked them shortly after their return from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, her life changed forever. They all went to the Tower where she told them everything about her life from living in Markovia to working with Slade. For Beast Boy, it was heart-wrenching to hear how much pain the love of his life had endured, so me of which he had caused. When Terra finished telling her story, they decided to allow her to become a Titan again and continue to attend high school.

Since that day, Terra and the Titans slowly started to mend the broken relationship they once shared. Naturally, Beast Boy was the first to show Terra trust and even love. Starfire was second to show trust with Terra, always having a desire to mend any broken relationship in her life. Cyborg was third to regain his trust for Terra after he had learned more about her. Robin, having seen the growth and change Terra had gone through, was the fourth to regain his trust in Terra. Raven on the other hand was the toughest nut to crack, now more than ever.

Every day Terra tried her best to be friendly and polite to Raven no matter how distant or sarcastic she acted. At times Terra felt she should avoid Raven all together to make the dark Titan happy, but Beast Boy and Starfire were always there to insist that Terra not give up. Every night Terra lay in her bed and thought of how she could show Raven she had truly changed. Then one night it hit her: Tea. Raven drank it every day and never even touched soda. Terra knew Raven liked to visit a cafe when she wanted to get out of the Tower and decided she would offer to treat Raven to tea so they could talk one on one.

"You want to go out to have tea with me?" Raven asked in suspicion when Terra brought it up the next morning.

"Well, I don't really drink tea," Terra explained sheepishly as she rubbed her arm out of nervousness. "I got into coffee when I started high school."

Despite Raven's desire to reject Terra's offer, she could sense that Terra was sincerely trying to make amends and was nervous to be around her. Raven let out a sigh as she set down the book she was reading. "Okay, how about three?"

"Great!" exclaimed Terra with excitement. As she went to get ready for mid-morning training, Robin approached Raven.

"I'm glad to see you hanging out with Terra a bit more," said the leader with an approving smile.

"I don't see why she's trying so hard to befriend me," sighed Raven.

"It's because you're hard to please," said Beast Boy. Raven threw her book at him.

Later that afternoon Terra and Raven went into Jump City to talk over coffee and tea. People who walked by were a bit confused to see the geomancer and the empath walking together in the city without the other Titans.

The two sat down at a table outside the cafe as a waitress approached them. "What can I get started for you today?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

"I'd just like an herbal tea," said Raven.

"I'd like a caramel macchiato," said Terra. The waitress nodded and went back inside to get their drinks started.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Raven.

Terra looked at Raven. "I know you still don't trust me, and I don't blame you. I still have nightmares about what I did. Beast Boy told me about the fight with your father." She saw the frown on Raven's face, but the empath didn't interrupt. "I can't imagine growing up knowing I was going to end the world. How did you deal with that? How did the others handle it?"

Raven was stunned by these questions. She "For most of my life, I just did what the monks and my mentor told me to do. I ignored all the glares people gave and the whisperers I heard behind my back. Sometimes I felt even my own mother hated me and was afraid of me." Terra looked down. She had hidden the fact that she was the product of an affair between the king of Markovia and an American women, but she too had felt looks of hatred from the one she called "Mother". The geomancer let Raven continue her story. "Because my powers were driven by emotion, I learned not to feel anything. It was easier that way. When I felt my father's power effecting me more and more, I left Azarath so I couldn't hurt anyone. Little did I know Azarath was destroyed soon after. When I met the others, I tried to tell them I wasn't a hero. They insisted I was. Since we became a team, I tried to do good to make up for the horrible things I would bring."

The two girls looked at each other. They finally saw eye to eye. Their drinks arrived and they each took a sip. Terra turned to Raven again. "Starfire says you meditate all the time and that she joins you sometimes. She says it helps her. Do you think I could join you guys? See if it helps me?"

Raven gave Terra a rare, but genuine smile. "Worth a try."

Terra smiled back at her. "So... Cyborg says you and Beast Boy may have had a thing after I came along. Is that true?" Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Seriously? You believe that?" asked Raven with a smirk. "Cyborg's the one who thought we should build a waffle-canon."

Terra laughed, then looked at Raven again. "So... is there someone in your life?"

Raven looked at Terra calmly. "No, and for now, I'm okay with that. But maybe someday, there will be."

"So did Beast Boy tell you what his real name was yet?" asked Raven.

"Yes, and it took every fiber of my being not to laugh," said Terra.

The two girls continued to talk until they decided to return to the Tower so the others wouldn't worry. As they made their way back, they smiled at each other, having started the beginning of a new friendship.

The End

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for beta-reading this story. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
